Your Last Words
by BonesBird
Summary: One case, one UnSub, and it changes everything. Can they cope with this.  Slow updates. Crazy RL situations
1. People We Can't Live Without

**Title: Your Last Words  
****Summary: One case, one UnSub, and it changes everything. Can they cope with this.**

**I warn, this is NOT going to be happy, this is not going to be fluff and fun. Not for a very, very, very long time at least. This was inspired by a nightmare, and I had to write it. **

* * *

**_People We Can't Live Without, But Have To Let Go_**

"_This wasn't my choice Penelope" he almost shouted at her, struggling to maintain his calm while her barrage of questions and reasons why he shouldn't do what was planned, what he knew he needed to do, to get this little girl back._

"_But you still made it" she responded, he could sense the bitterness in her voice. Maybe even anger, that once again he was being put into harms way_

"_Can we not fight, not tonight" he almost begged of her, resting his chin on her shoulder. He wanted one night with his girl. He wasn't used to her being there, on the case with them, and he wasn't used to an UnSub demanding there be a trade._

"_You don't need to go to him" She whispered, leaning her head against his, and from the angle he was in he could see the tears pooled in her eyes. _

"_Yes, I do. You know I do. It's the only way we're gonna catch him" he tried to explain, again, keeping his voice as low as he could. Willing her to understand._

"_But what if he" She trailed off, her pain evident as the tears she'd held began to fall, thick and fast, she didn't even wipe the drops off her hands_

"_What if he? What, Baby Girl, please" he wanted to know what was going on in that mind of hers, that beautiful, fantastic mind. _

"_What if you don't come back" the whisper was barely audible, but he heard it none-the-less, and he needed her to know that he'd be home, _

"_I will come back" he promised her, sitting up a little. Sitting practically nose to nose with her._

"_But what if?" and there he silenced her with a kiss. He refused to let a single other thought fall through her head. He pulled her closer to him. Not breaking any contact as he eased them backwards again, against the mattress of the bed they'd been perched on the end of . With every kiss he tried to show her that no matter what, he would always come back to her._

* * *

"Tell them Derek. Tell them what you want them to know. Your last words, so to speak" the cackle of the man who stood over his shoulder was almost deafening. He could hardly think straight, but he knew that not far away Penelope was, and his entire team. There may be a way out of this, but he didn't survive in many of them.

"Go to hell" He growled, refusing to let the man have control over this. He was not going to say goodbye to his family because some guy had a gun to his neck.

"Don't you want your friends to have something to remember you by" he cackled again as Derek saw a familiar head walking towards them, obviously not certain of who was approaching the team's hotel. It was dark, and they were both in dark clothing.

"I already told you, go to hell. Pen stay back" He shouted, and he saw other doors opening, other members of their team coming out, Reid taking hold of Penelope, wrapping his arms around her. He shouldn't have had to be doing that.

"Derek?" she almost whimpered, but in a loud enough voice that it carried. He would never be able to express how sorry he was that this would be how she would remember him.

"Is that your girl? Is she going to be here to witness this. How precious." He almost whispered to him, stroking the gun along the back of his neck. "Tell her, Derek" He carried on much louder, so that the whole team could hear him. He could see Penelope fighting against the hold Reid had on her,

"Pen, stay there" He shouted back to her, and now they were close enough for the team to see, he knew what would be coming in moments,

"Tell her Derek, I'm not going to give you any longer" The voice became much more menacing, and he felt the barrel of the gun placed against the side of his neck.

"Put down the weapon" He finally heard Hotch yell,

"Put it down" came Rossi's voice only a moment later, but his eyes were nowhere but Penelope's, he tried to convey his joy at having spent the night before doing what they'd done. His absolute love for her, and his fear, of who would love her when he was gone.

"This will be my final sacrifice" the UnSub whispered and he knew that now was really the time.

"Penelope, I love you, you hear me, I love you" He screamed it as loud as he possibly could he heard her response and a second later the world went dark around him.


	2. Sometimes There Are No Words

**Title: Your Last Words**  
**Summary: One case, one UnSub, and it changes everything. Can they cope with this.**

**So, this chapter is a little bit shorter maybe, but this is how they're all likely to be. I felt the need to get a little bit of Harcia in here. Couldn't help it. They are like the most unusual friends ever. LOVE THEM. **

* * *

**_Sometimes there are no words, sometimes the day just ends._**

"DEREK" She screamed as the both crumpled to the ground. The whole team ran towards the two, unlike most of the team she dropped down next to Derek, her sobs making everything hard.

"Garcia he's alive" Reid said shakily "He's breathing" she squeezed her eyes shut, giving one small prayer of thanks to a deity she wasn't even sure was real, but she needed all the help she could possibly get if she was going to help him through this. She could see the track the bullets had taken. One in his lower back, probably the one from the UnSub, and one on the back of his neck. The fear that she had only intensifying as she realised that she couldn't press on both wounds.

"Reid, take your jumper off and press it to this wound" she pointed to the one on his back, and she pulled her own jumper off, pressing it against the bloody mess of his neck. "Derek Morgan don't you dare do this to me, not after what you promised me last night" she didn't even look up as she felt the stares of her team-mates. She didn't even know if he could hear her, but keeping up a constant stream of talk to him made her feel better. She knew he was still alive by Hotch's regular pulse checks.

"Are you going to be OK" she heard Reid tentatively ask her just as she saw the lights telling her an ambulance was on it's way. She couldn't respond verbally, she just shook her head, hoping that he'd let the question drop as her tears began mingling with his blood on the ground again. As the paramedics came up she didn't want to leave him there, even though she knew they were the best people to help.

"Garcia" came one stern voice, and a minute later she felt hands pulling her way and up. She didn't care who it was in that moment, but she wrapped her arms around Hotch and wept.

* * *

He remembered the moment he'd heard the shots when Haley had been killed. He remembered the pain he felt thinking that maybe it was a trick. Maybe Haley was just unconscious, trying to keep the reaper away. He knew though it would have been worse for him that way. But he knew that Garcia had just watched what he had only heard. If hearing it was as painful as his had been, he didn't want to imagine how she felt seeing it. Wrapping his arms around her, hoping to give her some of his strength. He allowed Rossi to start directing the team to where they needed to go. Be it the hospital, the morgue or the station.

"And somebody call JJ" was the last shout he heard as everyone moved aside, leaving him stood in the lightly falling rain with his arms wrapped around a woman whose pain he knew all too well.

"Penelope, we need to move" he whispered, moving her aside and finally feeling the death grip she'd had on his shirt being to loosen. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" His only response was a nod and a light hiccup. He placed his arm around her shoulder and took her to one of the SUV's. He'd never been much for physical contact, but he knew that she needed that more than anything else. As her friend he would help her through the pain in any way he possibly could. But if he could at all help it, he would make sure that she didn't have to go through losing Morgan, because he wasn't sure if their shared pain would be enough to keep the team together. Or to keep Penelope together. They all needed Morgan to make it.


	3. We All Have People In Our Lives

**Title: Your Last Words  
****Summary: One case, one UnSub, and it changes everything. Can they cope with this.**

**This bit is all on Rossi, and is going to tell you alllllllllllllllllll the problems Morgan is facing, and because I'm a mean and horrible bitch like this I actually quite enjoy writing it. Sorry I didn't update this yesterday, I was having a bit of an issue with my boiler, a screaming child, a table and BEING BANNED FROM COFFEE.**

* * *

_**We all have people in our lives. Some of them are good. Some of them are bad. But they shape us.**_

Rossi stood in the waiting area. After Morgan had been rushed straight to surgery he couldn't think of anywhere else to go. They were too far from Virginia for him to just go home, not that he would have been able too anyway, and there was nowhere for him to just sit and think. The entire unit, if not the whole FBI, had known there was something special between Morgan and Garcia, but hearing his final declaration, and her talk of promises, made Rossi realise that they had likely finally acted on something that they'd known all along. He'd seen Garcia's reaction, the pain and suffering on her face as she'd run to him.

"Derek Morgan?" called a doctor, and Rossi looked over, he hadn't expected anyone out so quickly, and he mentally braced himself for what he was most likely to hear. He was glad that nobody else had arrive yet. "I'm Doctor Dorian. Agent Morgan was hit by two bullets travelling in opposing trajectories, something very unusual happened. The bullets ricocheted off each other after entering his body. He's on the transplant list for a new Kidney and Liver."

"He's going to make it"

"He's still in a serious condition. We've removed both bullets, and my attending is in the process of removing his spleen, both his kidneys and most of his liver. They were all destroyed by the bullets. There is also a chance it severed his spinal column, but we can't test that until he's stable."

"So the good news is that he's still awake, the bad news is he's never going to be our Derek Morgan again"

"He'll be the same man"

"No, he won't" Rossi knew that, because so much of Morgan was what he did, not what he could do no longer.

* * *

"I hate this waiting" she groaned, he watched her pace the room again. The rest of the team were still chasing the UnSub's partner, a partner, they hadn't profiled that. But it did explain why Safranski, the man who had been killed, and his last act had been shooting Morgan, had been so bold as to bring Morgan to the hotel.

"Calm down Red, the doctors have a lot of work they need to do" he used his favourite pet name for her, trying to pass along the calm and collect that he'd developed after years of waiting to hear the fates of fellow agents.

"I can't calm down, I'm too afraid to calm down" he watched her hands clench a few more times before he stood up and grasped her hands, standing her still for a few moments.

"If you don't calm down you'll give yourself an aneurysm" he joked, pulling her towards the chairs, humour his last resort as she finally settled into the chair next to him. He placed his hands on top of hers, again trying to pass some of his confidence in the doctors on to here

"I just feel so helpless" she whispered, the tears welling in her eyes again, he wasn't sure if he preferred her being helpless or being stressed. Either way he had to bolster her.

"I understand." he replied, looking towards the door where the doctors were still working on Morgan

"No you don't" she said, with a finality in her voice. He knew what she meant, but maybe provoking her, or getting her to come clean about the real issue here.

"You think I've never had a friend in a serious condition before"

"He is way more than a friend to me, he's" she trailed off, and he knew immediately that his suspicions were correct, and his heart broke for her just a little bit more.

"You love him?" he prodded, just wanting the last bit of clarification, the last proof that what he thought all along had happened.

"So much" she nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. He gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, knowing that the movement would bring her comfort.

"How long?" he had to ask, he could tell this hadn't been a one-time thing, not from the way she had spoken, and the way she was acting.

"A few months" she said offhand, he guessed she didn't want to think about how long they had been together, He felt a tear drop onto his sleeve.

"He'll be OK" he squeezed her hand, offering her what support he could.

"I can't lose him. He promised me, that he'd come back to me" she whispered, he felt her stifle a yawn, unsuccessfully, he moved slightly so she could be more comfortable,

"We can't always keep our promises" he said simply, hoping that the doctors wouldn't come for a little while.

"He's never broken one to me yet" she sleepily finished. A few moments later her head became heavy on his shoulder, and he was relieved that she'd finally given into her exhaustion.


	4. You Gotta Go After The Things You Want

**Title: Your Last Words  
****Summary: One case, one UnSub, and it changes everything. Can they cope with this.**

**Soooo... Yeah... To the people who were getting annoyed at me... I actually had a nurse help me write this, and we literally went for the worst things that could happen that wouldn't kill him... Bit mean, maybe. I'm having super uber computer/mother-deciding-I-need-an-actual-social-life-rather-than-talking-to-the-boyfriend-on-facebook issues, so I can't guarantee this being updated as often as you're used to! Sorry!**

* * *

**_You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime_**

"Derek Morgan" was called, shaking her from her slumber. She felt Rossi gently stir, and they both stood too quickly for only just waking up. The doctor made his way over to them, "He's out of surgery, we're going to be keeping him medically sedated for a time"

"Can I see him" she asked, looking around as Rossi pulled her back a little

"Once he's out of recovery and on a ward, right now he needs time"

"Is he?" she couldn't say the rest of the sentence, but the doctor seemed to know what she meant.

"We don't know yet. I'll keep you updated"

"Thank you Doctor Dorian" Rossi answered for her, he guided her back to their seats, but she stood up almost immediately at the sound of two voices coming through the doors. Her spirits lifted ever so slightly at the sound of her other two best friends coming to wait with them.

"They must be in here"

"They might not be"

"Jayje will you just trust me"

"Pen!" JJ called as she walked into the room. Running round the other people to hug her. She felt the tears come again, and she held on to JJ tighter. She watched Emily get the details off Rossi, but she had no intention to hear them again, and focussed on her best friend coming.

"What happened?" JJ asked, and she couldn't form the words, she just shook her head. JJ wrapped her arms back around her. Squeezing her ever so gently. "Are you OK"

"I'm scared JJ" she took a deep breath, determined not to cry again. She looked aside, seeing the rest of the team coming through the door. With them all together she felt a lot better about letting her guard down and just being afraid.

"Miss Garcia?" the young doctor who they'd seen before walked over, The team fell silent around her as she met the doctor. "He's back on the ward, he's doing well. We're still keeping him sedated but we're quietly confident he will pull through the immediate danger"

"That's a relief"

"He has a long way to climb. He is going to need weekly dialysis until we can get him a new kidney. We saved most of his liver, that will regenerate." He placed his hand on her shoulder, as she looked back up to him, still fearing the worst.

"His back?"

"Too early to tell. He needs to be awake for the full tests but initial analysis doesn't look good"

"When can I see him"

"I can take you now, but I'm afraid it's one visitor at a time" He looked around at the group, who she could sense were pointing at her. She followed the doctor down the hallway and stopped at the door. She could see him inside, hooked up to so many machines. He looked so small, nothing like the man she'd seen only a few hours earlier. She was encouraged to go in by the doctor, and rather than saying anything she just took his hand and cried.


	5. It's Just Another Reason Why

**Title: Your Last Words**

**Summary: One case, one UnSub, and it changes everything. Can they cope with this.**

**Once again, I'm completely totally sorry about how crappy I am at updating right now. RL is so insane, I'm barely having time to think about writing, let alone writing and updating. I promise as soon as I can I'll update this far more often. I'm also an utter failure and can't believe I mucked up the updating. 86 stories and I'd never done that before *facepalm* Can't believe I did it!**

**I have got a one-shot coming that might hopefully help. **

* * *

_**It's just another reason why, it all comes down to you and I**_

It was the call he'd avoided taking for two days, because he knew that the second he took this call the team would be pulled away, when one of their own was in the most need he'd ever been in. Despite the improvements, and the cautious optimism his doctors had, there was still no doubt about it. Morgan would never be an active field agent again, he was determined to keep him on the team, even if it was just doing consults. He was a fantastic profiler.

"We need to get back to Quantico" He broke the news in the waiting room, he watched as Rossi and Reid both took hold of Garcia's arms as she visibly sagged,

"It's only been two days" Rossi pointed out, his glare shooting daggers at Hotch for not having said it more tactfully, but he needed to get the team home. That had another case waiting.

"I'm staying" Garcia looked at him, not breaking his eye contact for even a second.

"Garcia" he knew that he wouldn't talk her out of it, but he had to at least try

"I can't leave him Hotch" he looked at her and knew then and there that she would even risk prison and quit the FBI if he tried to make her leave

"I understand but" he tried to start, but her glare cut him off.

"Get me leave, I don't really care how long for but how can I work when I know he's like this?" That was it, the confirmation he knew was coming, but was still disappointed to hear.

"I'll try but" he groaned as he was once again cut off by her, but he couldn't take issue with her, not when he could imagine exactly how she was feeling.

"Don't say 'but' Hotch. I'm not coming in"

"We'll all call you for updates" He told her, before looking to the rest of the team, and to JJ who nodded to one side as the team all spoke to Garcia about arrangements for getting things out to her.

"I'll stay too," she replied quietly, looking back to the team, it was easy to tell she missed being with everyone "DC can do without me for a while" she shrugged and gave a sad smile, her eyes coming back to his.

"JJ, make sure she eats, showers and sleeps"

"I will, Hotch, I got this" he squeezed her arms before pulling his team away.

* * *

In the week since the shooting, nothing had changed, the team had gone home, then onto their next case. Hotch had got her indefinite personal leave, she wasn't certain how, but she'd been told to only come back when Derek was strong enough for her to leave him. A week of him being relatively stable, and having had two lots of dialysis, and they were beginning to wean him off the sedatives he'd been under since the day. She'd barely left his side, apart from for a couple of hours sleep and a shower when JJ forced her too. The rest of the time she'd just sat by his bed, telling him stories. She looked at her phone as Hotch called for his daily update

"Any change?" he asked, she could hear the tension in his voice, obviously the new case wasn't going well, and he was two members of his team down.

"He's stable. They're looking at transferring him to Potomac Gen." she told him what she and the doctor had been speaking about.

"That would be easier for everyone"

"It would be nice to get some clean clothes"

"Are you OK there?" He asked her, the tone of his voice changed, and it was obvious he was still worried about the effect of all this on her. On everything pressing on her the way it had on him.

"Yeah, Jayje comes and swaps with me so I can get a shower and a nap every so often. I'm fine Hotch" she told him again, grateful that he cared that much about her.

"Make sure he knows we're thinking about him" he said, listening to a voice she heard in the background, she looked around again, ready to get back up to Derek and to make sure he knew she was there.

"I will when I go back in, and Hotch" She trailed off, wanting to know she had his full attention for a minute.

"Yes" he said in a clipped voice clearly thinking she was going to give him bad news.

"Thank you" she smiled, and could sense the change in him just from those words.

"No problem" He replied before clicking off, and she headed back into the hospital. Clinging onto the hope that her boy would wake up soon.


	6. If Its A Friend You Need

**Title: Your Last Words**

**Summary: One case, one UnSub, and it changes everything. Can they cope with this.**

**Short little chapter here. I still have so much insanity going on in real life that I'm pretty much ignoring everyone most of the time. Massive scary health problems this week (I lost vision in my right eye) so I'm really sorry that this story is taking me so long to update. Hopefully will be back with chapter 7 much quicker.**

_**

* * *

If it's a friend you need, let it be me.**_

Sounds were the first thing he noticed, then smell. It could only mean one thing, he hadn't died. But what, how, had that happened. He remembered hearing the shot. Surely he should be dead. The soft pressure of someone taking hold of his hand again made him open his eyes just a little, even the soft lighting of the room causing him to squeeze his eyes shut again.

"Hey there sleepy head" came a soft and familiar voice. Soft and caring next to him, he didn't know what to say, so just squeezed the hand that was holding his "If you don't want to wake up yet go back to sleep, I'm not going anywhere. I promise". He trusted the voice and didn't try to force himself awake. Sinking back to the peace.

Next time he woke up he recognised the sounds around him, and the smells, and he knew instinctively Penelope was there beside him. He didn't need to see her know that. He heard her talking to someone else and opened his eyes.

"Pen" he croaked, and saw the look on her face as she turned to him. She rushed back over, taking his hand. "what happened"

"You're still here" she whispered, squeezing his hand. He watched as the relief shone on her face, "There will be time to tell you everything later, I promise you that." her face still showed some worry, but the relief seemed to be outweighing it.

"Mr Morgan, welcome back. I'm Dr Dorian, you gave everyone a fright" the doctor slipped his chart back onto the end of the bed before catching his eye again,

"What's going on" he had to ask, wanting to know what was happening

"You're alright. That's the most important thing." Penelope whispered, stroking his hand,

"You've been sedated for almost a week to let your body heal a little" the doctor told him more honestly. He could see that the doctor didn't want to worry Penelope any more than she'd already been frightened, and worried.

"Am I going to be OK?" He asked, his voice almost breaking,

"Relatively, we can talk about that when you're more awake, I'll leave you and miss Garcia" The doctor turned, and she took his other hand, pressing them all together as he saw the first tears well in her eyes. Though the doctor's answer didn't inspire him with much confidence, he had to let him go and look to the girl of his dreams.

"I was so worried about you" she murmured as she took the seat next to him. Still looking at him with the odd mixture of worry and relief.

"I promised you I'd never leave you" he croaked out, unsure of how long he'd be able to keep talking. Already feeling his eyes drooping.

"Yeah, you did" he was brought back by the sudden wetness on his hand, he looked up to see tears pouring down her cheeks, he stroked a thumb over the hand she was clinging too

"Hey" he whispered, looking back at her, she shook her head and used her free hand to wipe the tears

"I'm sorry" she returned, wiping again as she took a deep breath,

"You never have to say you're sorry" he continued stroking her hand, hoping that it calmed her, a few minutes later she gently smiled at him, leaning down to kiss his cheek,

"Go back to sleep, my love, I shall be here when you re-awaken" she whispered in his ear, he held her hand tighter, feeling the love she had for him in those words.

"Promise?" he asked pointlessly, as he drifted to sleep with her permission.


	7. Everybody's Gotta Hold On Hope

**Title: Your Last Words**

**Summary: One case, one UnSub, and it changes everything. Can they cope with this.**

**This made my Ash cry, so I suppose I should put a tissue warning. Though it's not supposed to be like that. I spent Thursday in the hospital, and am waiting for a neurology referral for my blind eye, and the entire right side of my screen is a blind patch. Making writing hard and I'm terrified that it's something serious because it's definitely not my eye. **

* * *

_**Everybody's gotta hold on hope, it's the last thing that's holding me.**_

"How about here" he grunted as he finally felt the pushing on his left leg. Slightly higher than on his right. It was the 2nd set of pressure tests he'd had, and there'd been absolutely no change as far as he could tell. He knew that Penelope would be back soon, and he needed some distraction in this private room. So far she had been his only light.

"Yeah, a little bit" he said, his voice harder than he'd have liked it to be. Showing how much pressure he was putting on himself. It had been bad enough knowing he was now on the transplant list for a kidney, but his legs… His legs were the bigger issue for him.

"More than earlier?" the therapist asked again, after marking the position again on his chart. She looked over at him again, pressing her fingers back on the same spot as he thought about her answer

"About the same, what does that mean?" he had to ask, not knowing was bothering him more than anything else possibly would,

"Can you push on my hand" she asked, placing her palm on his foot and completely ignoring his question.

"I can't even feel your damn hand" He groaned, slamming his fists onto the gurney either side of him.

"OK. I'll be back to check on you tomorrow morning." She headed towards the door, before his cough caused her to stop and look back at him.

"You gonna tell me what's going on, even just your opinion" he asked again. Hoping this time she'd listen to him, and maybe give him something, anything, that might make him feel more confident.

"I don't think you're paralysed, but I do think there was some damage that's going to take time to heal" she looked down at the chart, running her pen alongside the notes on his chart

"So" he prompted, hoping she'd so on,

"It's too early to tell for certain. You'll have to wait" she started back towards the door and he couldn't hold it in any longer. The stress of the news he'd got in the last few days pushing him over the edge.

"You don't seem to understand my job, I need to be able to walk, I need to be able to run!"

"You're not gonna be able to do either of them for a long time" she sighed, walking out and closing the door behind her. He picked up everything he could and threw it as hard as possible. A book, a box of tissues, a jug of water. Anything that could possibly help him work out his frustration. He lowered himself into the wheelchair that'd been brought in for him to use on the ward and pushed chairs aside, overturning the table that'd been left there for him.

"Derek" came a soft voice from the doorway, he turned the chair to see her standing there, tears dripping down her face, holding a small toy, a toy he recognised, He'd given it to her just after she was shot. The moment his eyes met hers he felt stupid, ridiculous.

"Penelope" He whispered, watching her come closer before dropping to her knees beside him. He wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry against him. He felt his own control over his volatile emotions slip, and began to cry with her.


	8. When I Fall, When I Hit The Bottom

**Title: Your Last Words  
****Summary: One case, one UnSub, and it changes everything. Can they cope with this.**

**I'm still being bad at updating (and writing, I'll be honest) but I'm trying. I think I have a few more chapters left in this. Neurologist visit is set for Thursday. I was actually put of posting this by more stuff IRL. Hope you guys are all still interested.**

_**

* * *

That's why I say your name, when I fall, when I hit the bottom.**_

"_How is he_" was the first question, not that she had been all that surprise. She'd asked Hotch to get Derek's mom to call her before their flight left Chicago. Hotch had arranged their flights, he'd couldn't have done more for her, for them.

"I'm not sure, one minute he's strong, the next minute he's in a rage. It's a lot for him to take in" she answered, looking back into the room where Derek was sleeping peacefully. Clutching the bear she took on all cases with her, he had given it to her just after she'd been shot, when she needed something to remind her there was always someone there.

"_What's happening now?_" Mrs Morgan asked, clearly unsure what would happen when she got to Quantico. Until a few hours earlier Penelope had been unsure herself.

"He's being transferred to our local hospital today, JJ and I are on a flight back too. The team are gonna take it in turns to be with him until either you or me is there" She looked over, all their bags were packed, she and JJ were sharing Derek's luggage between them. She was glad to be going home, where all their support network. She wanted to surprise him with his mom coming.

"_Thank you for doing all this_" She shook her head before realising that they couldn't see her

"He needs you right now more than he needs me" she truthfully said. He needed his real family to get through this.

"_Don't tell yourself that. He needs us all_"

"Thank you. I'm not sure which of us is due first" she said, moving the conversation back to the flights, trying not to think about how long she was about to be apart from Derek.

"_I have Derek's address, I can get a cab. Take care of my baby boy" _she smiled at the tenderness in Derek's mom's voice, and she knew that this was the best thing she could do for him.

"_I will, you'll see him before long." _She hung up and looked back into the room, he was still asleep, and looking peaceful for the first time in a while. She didn't want to stop that.

* * *

"I'll see you when you land?" He asked, a timid pause, so unlike him, came at the end of the sentence. She wasn't used to seeing Derek as unsure of himself as he was at the moment. He seemed to slip from rage to depression in a matter of minutes. She tried to break both moods, and keep his spirits raised as best she could, but it wasn't always possible.

"I'll come straight to the hospital, I promise" she smiled, taking his hands and sitting on the bed next to him, she had made herself t home on the edge of his bed in the days since he'd regained consciousness, at night she'd gone to eat with JJ, or sleep. But then she'd be straight back with him in the morning.

"I'm scared, Pen" he whispered, so quietly she almost missed it.

"D you're gonna be fine" she reached forward and pulled him into her arms. Feeling his arms wrap back around her. Pulling her closer to him.

"But this is so different. I've barely got any feeling back and I'm still in that damn wheelchair" she almost felt the venom in the stare he directed at the offending piece of furniture. Her oh so active Hot Stuff was restricted to a wheelchair, and she knew he hated it.

"You heard the doc, it's gonna take time for you to heal" she admonished, trying to cheer him up again,

"Hotch isn't gonna let me go back to work" he complained, sitting up and giving her a light smile, trying to bring some humour into the situation. She laughed like she knew he needed, and thought of her own witty response.

"Let me worry about that." She sighed, and knew she needed to pass on the thoughts of the team. "Everyone is just glad you're still with us"

"I'm still with you baby girl. I didn't do it for anyone else" he told her as the orderly's came to ready him for his medical flight back home.

"I'll see you when I get there" she whispered in his ear, resting her cheek against his for a second. Trying to give him some of her reserves of strength.

"Pen" he called as she started walking away, she turned and saw in his eyes his struggle to find the words for her. She just shook her head and smiled.

"I love you too D"


	9. To Win Just Once

**Title: Your Last Words  
****Summary: One case, one UnSub, and it changes everything. Can they cope with this.**

**Family fluff this chapter, and you'll see the REAL reason why I left it so late before Derek's family came. Sorry you're still waiting so long for updates. I'm not sure how much more is left in this. But I hope I can give it a good outcome. You're all so amazingly loyal for staying with me even though posting this is highly erratic.**

* * *

**_To win just once, that would be enough_**

"I know it's not entirely practical, but it's easier to do it this way" Derek pushed the wheelchair back onto the small wheels and faced his sisters

"Derek you're gonna fall outta that chair" his mom laughed as Sarah leant forward to bat him away. He knew exactly who was behind getting all his family around him, and one day he would be able to thank her in the way she deserved. He needed all the women in his life now.

"Nah ma, I got it" he smiled as Sarah succeeded in pushing him backwards.

"Tell me about this girl who arranged our visit" he heard his mom ask as he fought of Des's hands. The three of them were being as stupid now as they'd been when they were younger.

"You know her ma, it's Penelope" he smiled, he'd spoken about her to his family more times than he cared to admit. Whenever he went home she was the first thing he told them about.

"_Your_ Penelope" Sarah asked, finally succeeding in getting Desiree's feet off the bed

"Yeah. She should be here soon. I think she went to check in with our boss" he inwardly hoped she'd be there soon. It had been too long since he'd seen her, and he hoped that she'd help break him out of the hospital for a little while at least.

"Your doctor told us everything D" Sarah whispered, suddenly becoming serious. He looked around at his family and saw how worried they all were

"It's fine, they'll find me a kidney, and I'm not paralysed, my body is just telling me to rest a while. At least that's how I'm looking at it" he gave them all the grin that had gotten him out of so many situations when he was a kid. Hoping that it would help him.

"About you getting a kidney. We talked before we got here. We all wanna get tested to see if we're a match" Des took hold of one of his hands, while his mom leant forward and put her hands on his knees.

"All of you?" he asked, overcome with how much he loved his family

"Me, Sarah and Des"

"It could be years before they find you a kidney, and you can still wait if we aren't matches. Nothing ventured, nothing gained right…" Sarah started before he cut her off, looking between the three of them

"I couldn't ask you to do that"

"You're not asking, we're doing"

"Ma, girls, thank you" he smiled as he was engulfed in a group hug by the three of them, he heard a throat being cleared at the doorway

"I'm not interrupting am I?" came the voice he'd most wanted to hear for hours. He could tell he broke into a grin as his sisters went back to sitting on the bed.

"What, baby girl, you never interrupt anything. Hey come meet my family" he grinned at her. So happy to see her again. He already knew he needed to have her in his arms, even for just a moment.

"Ok" she smiled a little self-conscious smile as he pulled her onto his lap. There being little space for anyone else to sit down.

"Ma, Sarah, Des. This is Penelope, my baby girl"

"This was all your doing?" his mom asked her after leaning forward and greeting her with a hug

"Derek needs you three more than me right now" he could feel her fiddling with her hands, he laid his free hand on top of hers and gently squeezed, watching as his sisters sized her up

"No girl, he needs us 4. You're practically part of the family already. So…" he was horrified as Sarah and Des got up and pulled Penelope off his lap and started leading her out of the door, she shot a horrified look back at him as Sarah finished her sentence "let's tell you some things about our brother"

"Ma what are those girls playing at" he asked as he watched them pull her out of the room. He looked terrified at what the girls were going to tell her.

"Making sure she knows all your secrets. How long?"

"Ma?" he knew what she wanted, but he wasn't sure what to answer.

"Come on, I'm your mother for a reason. How long have you been in love with her"

"Oh I'd say I've loved her for about 6 years, 5 months, 2 weeks. Give or take a day or so. I've been in love with her at least half that time"

"You promise me one thing" he grinned, turning to his mom and knowing that everything would be OK, his family had accepted her, and now his mom knew the truth.

"What's that?" he turned to her as she dropped to the floor in front of his wheelchair.

"If we give you a kidney, you and that lovely girl give me my grandbabies"

"That's my intention with her ma" he looked towards the doorway, and hoped that it wouldn't be long before Penelope was back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Your Last Words  
****Summary: One case, one UnSub, and it changes everything. Can they cope with this.**

**So, I think there are only 3 or 4 chapters left in this story. So I hope you enjoy it. Then I'm gonna be sticking to one shots until my next big fic is written. As ever, thanks to LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou for reading through this for me.**

* * *

"They seem to like me" she smiled as his mom and sisters left his room. All with smiles on their faces. Hoping for the best.

"They did like you baby girl" he grinned, pulling her closer to him, keeping hold of he hands as she sat on the end of the bed facing him.

"So, what did your doctor say?" she asked, worried that he was doing worse than he seemed to be doing. His recovery over the last two weeks had been nothing short of miraculous.

"I'm fit enough to be discharged, but I can't go back to my place. No access" he sighed and looked down at his still immobile legs.

"Come stay with me" she asked quietly, she saw his double take,

"What?" he whispered back, his grip on her hands tightening.

"There is disabled access to my place, and you know your way around, and then I can keep an eye on you. Make sure you're not doing anything you're not supposed too"

"Baby, are you sure?" he looked into her eyes, grinning as she started nodding, before sharing a watery smile with him.

"Absolutely. One hundred percent"

"P this isn't just gonna be a few days"

"I know, Derek, I know. I know you wanna get out of here, your house doesn't have access and my building has a lift."

"I love you, P" he told her, reaching to her and placing his hand on her cheek, she pressed into it for a moment before looking back to him.

"I know you do" She leant down and got the first real kiss off him since before this had all happened.

"How am I ever going to repay you"

"By getting better, and giving me that life you promised" He thought back to the night before he went to Safranski. When they'd spent the night with each other. Showing each other how much they loved each other, and he'd promised her that he'd be back, he'd promised her the whole life he could only imagine having with her. Kids, a fence, a big house. Everything. They'd spent that night making promises, and now he had the chance to make them real. He pulled her closer again. Deepening the kiss as best he could.

"We'll know my mom and sister's results tomorrow. If they're a match, and we have the transplant. I could be home soon" he was talking to her, but she hadn't barely paid any attention to his words

"It's my home silly" she laughed as he pulled her forward onto his lap

"My home is where you are girl"

"Derek" she suddenly felt serious, she wasn't sure how to take that statement.

"I mean it, P" he smiled, before pulling her closer for another kiss.


	11. What if I make mistakes

**Title: Your Last Words  
****Summary: One case, one UnSub, and it changes everything. Can they cope with this.**

**This is just a little chapter starting to wrap this up. Purely because there isn't much more I can do with this. **

**To those who've followed my ANs through this story, you'll know I've been very sick. I got my diagnosis almost 2 weeks ago (which is why I've not been writing). It wasn't very good news. Two chapters left. One more story chapter and the epilogue.**

_**What if I make mistakes, will you be there?**_

He felt like refusing when the doctor read out the test results. It was hard enough, thinking that Penelope, or his mom, or Sarah would be a match. But the test showed that Desiree was the only match, and he was terrified. Still terrified whenever he thought about the conversation

"_No. Des" he shook his head at her as she dropped into the seat besides him. _

"_Derek, I want to do this" she said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he saw his mom and Sarah looking at him across the room, and felt Penelope's hand gently squeeze his._

"_But you're my baby sister" he told her, "I can't hurt you Des"_

"_You'd hurt me more if you turn this down" she almost cried, he couldn't see her cry, _

"_Do this for us." Sarah chimed in, he felt Penelope's hand squeeze his tighter_

"_We need you Derek" his mom whispered, and his mind was made up for him._

Now he was waiting to be taken to surgery, knowing that Des was already down here. Sarah and his mom had already said their good wishes, and now it was he and Penelope alone.

"Hey, baby girl. Look after my mom" he lifted her chin so she met his eyes. He saw the tears in them, and gently ran his thumbs along her cheekbones. "This'll all work out. I promise you"

"I love you Derek" she whimpered, leaning forward and pressing her forehead against his. He cupped her face and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I love you too P, they're gonna take me through any minute. Promise you'll stay with my mom" he smiled at her, before kissing her again as the orderlies walked into the room.

"Of course I will" she gently smiled, and he went back to his worry about his baby sister.

* * *

"How are you Penelope?" she almost jumped as a hand on her shoulder broke her from her reverie, she took hold of the cup that had been placed in front of her. The sad smile that Fran Morgan gave her showed that she was feeling much the same way she was doing

"I should be asking you that, it's your kids who are in surgery" Penelope moved around a little so Fran could sit next to her at the table, they both stared into their cups for a moment, the silence bolstering the spirits of both women.

"I trust the doctors to look after them. You seem to be a million miles away" Fran said, after thinking for a few moments, she placed her hand over Penelope's and gently squeezed, showing once again where Derek got his compassion from,

"I'm just thinking, there is so much I need to do" she let out a nervous laugh, trying to avoid the subject, she didn't want to think about what was happening just a few doors away.

"You don't need to think about that right now" she felt herself pulled into the woman's embrace,

"There isn't much else for me to think about. If I don't, I just worry" She whispered, feeling like she was letting out one of her most private secrets.

"Perfectly normal reaction, when their father was ever hurt or injured I always did the same thing. Focus on everything else so I didn't have to worry" She immediately felt better, knowing that she wasn't alone in her coping mechanism. She couldn't think about Derek being in surgery. She felt her world falling.

"Did it work?" she asked as Fran let go and took hold of one of her hands.

"Is it working for you?" Fran answered her question with another question."No" she answered quietly as she looked down at the picture of Derek she had in her purse. She always carried one. "Exactly, it'll all be fine" Fran let out a short laugh as a cough disturbed them,

"Garcia" Hotch said, taking the seat besides her, the rest of the team followed them,

"No news yet"

"We'll all be here until there is." Emily said, and Penelope had her entire support network around her. All waiting for news.


	12. I'm glad you're OK

**Title: Your Last Words**

**Summary: One case, one UnSub, and it changes everything. Can they cope with this.**

**This is just a selection of little things. Also the last chapter. I love you all for reading this. Thanks so much! As ever, massive thanks to my BFF LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou for reading every chapter of this, and for letting me unload.**

* * *

Fran had gone to sit with Des after she had been brought out of surgery. Her side ha gone completely according to plan. Penelope was glad she had her family, the entire team beside her. She wasn't sure how long the transplant would take, so she just sat, her hand clasped in Emily's, while the rest of the team milled around. Occasionally one of them coming and resting a reassuring hand on one of her shoulders. Hotch had been sat in the seat beside her since Fran had left. She felt comforted having his presence beside her.

"Hotch" she said, he looked to her, making a noise deep in his throat that she took to mean go on. "I just want to thank you" she smiled as he looked at her with his customary set face.

"What for?"

"You were the one who was there when this all happened. I just hadn't had chance to say it yet" she smiled, gently squeezing one of his hands before letting go and looking back towards the waiting room doors, she felt hopeful as a doctor came through

"Derek Morgan"

"Yes" Penelope stood up, making her way over to the doctor before being followed by her team

"The surgery was successful. We need to keep him in for monitoring for a few days, but so far it's gone well." The doctor gave her a reserved smile, looking back over the clipboard.

"Can I see him" she asked, needing to see for herself that he was fine.

"As soon as he's back on the ward"

"Thank you" Hotch said as they all waited to be able to visit.

* * *

"Be careful" She laughed as he span his wheelchair round in the middle of the room. He had a huge grin on his face, and she felt better for seeing him happy.

"Why, I have my second chance" He almost whooped. Pulling her onto his lap and kissing her like he never had before. She could even feel his smile in the kiss. With nothing between them now, and his recovery looking all but certain, she had reason to hope too.

"Don't waste it" she whispered, placing her forehead against his and wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling him closer for another kiss

"Hey hey, break it up. Where do you want this stuff" Reid said, walking in with Sarah, carrying Derek's bags.

"Put them anywhere. There is plenty of time for unpacking" Penelope smiled as Derek kissed her again.

* * *

"Put it down" she called, trying to jump to get the tin out of his hands.

"But I can hide it from you again" he put it on the highest shelf, the one shelf she never used because she could never reach it. He was delighting in his regained skill, and she couldn't really take the happiness he felt away from him, so instead she gave him a kiss and walked away

"You're still supposed to rest your legs" she admonished, laughing slightly at his 100 watt grin, she hadn't seen him so happy in a long time.

"I can use them again, that's enough" He laughed, grabbing another item from the bag and hiding it away from her.

"Derek, don't be an ass"

"Come on P" he pouted, she could never resist that look. So she backed down and let him do what he wanted

"Fine" She said, defeated, and watched at his joy of hiding things from her again. "I'm glad you're OK"

"I'm glad I am too" He laughed, before pulling her in for another kiss, and to start the rest of their lives.


End file.
